1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding guard rail used with either a telescoping or fixed work platform.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Guard rails are known that are attached to work platforms, such known guard rails being attached to platform frames platform and/or being removable from such frames in order to reduce the height of the work platform once the guard rail is folded in order to enable storage or handling of the frame.
The guard rails that are removable from each side of the frame are fitted within grooves attached to the frame, and include posts with bases which are generally striated in order to prevent involuntary removal of the guard rails from the frame.
These embodiments can be disadvantageous with regard to the placement and storage of the guard rails. Once the guard rails are mounted on the platform, the ends of each side of the guard rails are not joined together, resulting in reduced stability.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the various inconveniences and disadvantages discussed above.